Tiffany did 33 more push-ups than Ishaan at night. Ishaan did 29 push-ups. How many push-ups did Tiffany do?
Solution: Ishaan did 29 push-ups, and Tiffany did 33 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $29 + 33$ push-ups. She did $29 + 33 = 62$ push-ups.